Live, Laugh, Love
by Shadow Flame 777
Summary: New Chapter is Up! Three things everyone should do. Three small oneshots for three ships. Akatsukishipping (Cyrus x Dawn/Hikari/Platina), Uroborusshipping (Red x Touko/Hilda/White), and Soulsilvershipping (Silver/rival x Lyra/Kotone/Soul) in the first chapter. Will be continued. Includes rival shippings and yaio. Please rate and review.
1. Personal Favorites

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but if I did, I would have WAY more Pokémon plushies than I do now ;-)**

**Rating: T for some kind of lusty thoughts and a few cuss words.**

**Here is a set of drabbles for my favorite ships. I will do some other drabbles for other ships later on, and there will be many kinds, like rival and yaio and some yuri, so many Pokémon fans can enjoy. **

**If you have any requests for a ship or prompt, leave a review or send me a PM to let me know. **** Also I have another drabble that is N based, so if you liked this check that out on my profile. Now enjoy.**

* * *

**Akatsukishipping**

"Infernape, use Fire Spin!" the young bluenette yelled pointing her finger in the direction of which the beautiful flame formed into a tornado, dazzling the audience watching. Her contest dress flowed slightly, making her appear more beautiful than the flames to the blue haired man in the audience. Cyrus did not know why, but a strange feeling was arising in his stomach and for a strange reason, his cheeks were getting warmer.

_ 'Must be from the fire spin; the temperature is rising in here.'_ He thought, face red. Dawn was grinning happily as the audience cheered as her Pokémon continued to dazzle them with a red and gold Flamethrower. Her black eyes scanned the crowd, pleased with their reaction.

The Galactic leader's heart began to beat harder and faster than he could remember. He caught himself being dazzled by the contestant's moves, not the Pokémon, but yet Dawn. He had debated even coming to this, but contrary to popular belief, he could admire some things like nature and a creature's strength and cunning. He wanted to see what kind of opponent Dawn would be; and found himself entranced by the show.

With every command she called out, his body gave some kind of reaction. The way her navy hair moved when she pointed was making him feel strange electrical shocks. Her dress was fitting to her curves, but not immodest, but more than enough to catch his attention. Even the pink bow made him go nuts, since it brought his attention to her backside. His palms got sweaty when she grinned and smiled. His eyes widened when her hips moved side to side when she let out a final command.

A thrill filled Dawn's veins as her fire type finished up the show with a bright yellow Fire Blast, making the contest hall much brighter than the light bulbs in the ceiling. She bowed as she received a standing ovation from the observers. She looked at the crowd again, her platinum eyes resting on the eyes looking back at her with hunger. Her heart fluttered in her chest and blushed madly and felt her knees go weak at the Cyrus's gaze; feeling a better thrill than what came from the stage.

* * *

**Soulsilvershipping**

Silver casually walked out of the Dragon's Den after some training, ready to go heal his Pokémon and rest for a while before going back to train for another hour or so. He made his way through the city, well, more like village of Blackthorn. His eyes were the color of his name's sake and were cold like the metal. His chin was high and proud, as if he had no regrets.

"Hey, SILVER!" Now he had some regrets. He said he's meet Lyra in Blackthorn after she had called him, saying it was urgent. Knowing the brunette, he was going to get into something. He faced the running girl, her marshmallow hat about to fly away with the breeze. Her fully evolved started ran after her. She hopped onto the spot in front him, a sly grin on her face.

"Heeeyy~" she sang. Most guys would have found it seductive but Silver just raised an annoyed eyebrow wandering what the hell was going on.

"What?" he said arms crossed over his chest.

"Can you do some modeling for me?" The brown eyed sang again.

The red head scoffed in response, like he'd do anything for her.

"If ya don't… Typhlosion will be more than glad to burn you to little crisp!" She said happily yet sadistic with her girly voice. Said pokemon only gave him perhaps the most evil and creepy grin that the red head ever saw. Silver's face drained of all color and reluctantly agreed.

(0-0-0-0)

"I did NOT agree to this Lyra!" the red head yelled, trying to sound angry, but his voice just rose a pitch with every word making him sound terrified. The trainer was wearing a frilly pink long dress with several bows in his hair. He stomped his high heeled foot on the pedestal he was on and glared at his rival Lyra as she clicked the button on the camera, making a flash in the dressing room. Said girl just giggled as she snapped another photo.

"I think you look pretty Silvy. You'd look even prettier if you'd pose! Put your hands on your hips, or better yet, shake your butt!"

Said man's cheeks went as red as his hair at the suggestion.

"N-NO! And do NOT call me that!" he said stomping his foot again, nearly losing his balance this time. The New Bark native just laughed at his expression, nearly falling on the floor. Silver sighed and put his hands on his face, hiding his expression of pure humiliation. Lyra laughed even harder as she took another picture.

* * *

**Urborusshipping**

"Hey, Red!" Touko yelled as she ran in the snow on top of Mt. Silver in her large coat and long, purple scarf and hiking boots. Red, still in his regular attire of a red and white jacket, hat, jeans, and fingerless gloves, turned to the girl. He let out a small smile as his usually cold scarlet eyes turned soft and warm as he got sight of her. He waved his hand to her. She caught up with him and stood by his side. Despite the fact she was covered head to toe with warm clothing, was still cold. She looked at him in shock; jaw slightly ajar.

Seeing her baffled expression, the older man raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to side, wandering why she was so confused.

"How the hell are you not COLD?!" Touko yelled at last, creating an echo lasting for a few moments before fading. Red thought hard about it for a moment. He came up with nothing. He merely shrugged his shoulders, snowflakes falling gently. Touko pouted, realizing she should have known that she would get this reaction. She slipped off her purple scarf and at the same time, Red raised his eyebrows, wordlessly asking what she was doing. She put half of it around her neck and the other half around the brunette, coming closer to him that her forehead touched his chin.

He unintentionally shivered when her fingers touched his neck as she placed the scarf around him, and not because of the cold. He silently day dreamed looking into her blue eyes as she fixed the scarf so it was tight around him but not too tight. Her eyes were blue, like cold waters, yet were warm and inviting. They sparkled like they had shards of ice floating around in them.

"There you go Red!" the girl said, breaking said man out of his daze. She looked up at him with a happy go lucky smile and bright eyes; she looked so mature yet so childlike. The observation made Red's smile grow. He continued to smile as he captured Touko's lips with his own, both cheeks and hearts warming.


	2. Rival Ships

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

**Rating: T**

**Here is the second chapter! This is going to be rival ships, then the next will be protagonists ships, and I think later will be antagonists x protagonists. Rival ships were the very first shippings I shipped before I got into other ships, but they still hold and special place in my heart and always will. These one shots are going to be longer than the last ones. God! I made N kinda weirder than usual. Well, that's my opinion anyway, I kinda found him difficult to write with math being my worst subject. Now ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**NewRivalshipping**

"Come on Wally! At this rate, I'm gonna beat you to Lilycove City in a heartbeat!" May yelled as her Flygon picked up speed in the air. Her friend Wally and his Altaria came up beside them a moment later, a grin on his pale face.

"You haven't won the race yet May!" the greenette said as his Pokémon soared downwards to the clouds, about to land.

The boy laughed in glee as the city came into view. He loved the rush of wind in his green hair and how high off the ground he was. It made him feel untouchable. He may have been sickly before, but he gotten over his illness and became strong. May helped him do that, from day one she was the one who helped up the broken pieces that were the shards of his life that the illness shattered.

The race was coming to a close, and he had the odds in his favor. That is, until he heard a female voice shout,

"Not so fast, Leaf Head!" and the source of the voice's Pokémon took hold of Altaria with its claws, not hurting, but enough to keep a grip on it, and thrust it back up in the air so she would land first. Wally and his dragon type quickly snapped out it and flew at full speed at the city, determined to win the race.

A few moments later he and his Pokémon landed on Lilycove's soil, both panting. He couldn't help but laugh at the experience.

_'Silly girl.'_ He thought fondly of his friend. He looked around the hill he was occupying to see if May had gotten there first. All he saw was sand, the blue sea, and large boulders scattered around the area. He smirked when he did not find the girl landed already.

"Ya finally made it huh? Glad to see ya didn't fall into the ocean!" he heard a feminine voice say behind a tall boulder before showing herself to him. She smirked as his triumphal smirk faded and his jaw dropped. She laughed at his expression, making her friend's face go red as her Blaziken's flames.

He sighed, knowing this would happen with the trick she pulled up in the air. Yet his winning feeling wouldn't go away. He still felt adrenaline running through his veins, the loud beating of his heart, and excitement filling him. He felt untouchable. Truth be told, he felt like he had won by making her laugh.

* * *

**Conflictingshipping/ OldRivalshipping**

Leaf walked into the Pallet Town lab with Prof. Oak, curious as to why he wanted her to come to the lab after she almost went into the tall grass. She spotted her childhood friend, Blue, standing there, seemingly losing patience.

"Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!" he yelled.

_'Jeez, what a brat.'_ Leaf thought. He used to much nicer before he got into Pokémon.

"Blue? Let me think… Oh, that's right, I told you to come! Just wait! Here, Leaf! There are three Pokémon here. Haha! The Pokémon are held inside these Poké Balls. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer. But now, in my old age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!" the professor said gesturing to the three Poké Balls.

Blue stomped on his feet as if he were a two year old who didn't get what he wanted. Leaf was too ecstatic about getting her first Pokémon to care. She even found it cute and felt the urge to giggle at his foolishness.

"Hey! Gramps! No fair! What about me?" he whined. His grandfather sighed and snapped,

"Be patient! Blue. You can have one, too!"

She walked over to the table and after looking at the three, she chose Charmander, an adorable little fire type. Her friend walked over beside her and quickly grabbed Squirtle, a water type.

"I'll take this one, then!" he said proudly. When she asked him why (other than the type advantage that is), he said, "My Pokémon looks a lot tougher than yours!"

After the brown eyed girl thanked the professor, she walked away, about to leave for her journey.

"Wait Leaf! Let's check out our Pokémon! Come on, I'll take you on!" she heard him say while he released his Pokémon out, both look raring to battle.

_'We'll see whose Pokémon is tougher!'_ Leaf thought releasing her starter.

(0-0-0-0)

Despite the type advantage, Leaf and Charmander won with some ease. Leaf smiled like she hadn't in a long time. Blue called his fainted Pokémon back into its home.

"WHAT? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" he yelled in disbelief. Leaf actually laughed out loud at his expression. "Okay! I'll make my Pokémon battle to toughen it up! Leaf! Gramps! Smell you later!" he yelled with determination in voice as he left the lab, but instead of impressing the brunette, it made her giggle like a school girl.

_'When did Blue get so cute?'_ Leaf thought as she followed suit.

* * *

**FerrisWheelshipping**

The greenette and the brunette walked into the Poké ball capsule. N sat on the right row of seats while Touko sat on the left. This ride was different than two years ago. They knew each other better and had a different relationship than before. The two smiled as the door shut and they made their ascent.

"This takes me back…" the former plasma king thought aloud. The Nuvema Town native nodded and joked,

"You're not gonna drop another bomb on me, are you?" N chuckled lightly.

"No, no more surprises from me… Do _you_ have something to tell me?" he laughed lightly. Touko laughed, but it seemed somewhat forced. Her hands began to get sweaty and her heart began to race, not just the fact that N was there, but of what she was about to tell him. She looked down at her hands in her lap and nervously twiddled her thumbs.

This was a big milestone in their relationship, and she didn't know if either of them was ready. The man was locked up in a castle for most of his life and communicated with Pokémon mostly. Only in the past few years was he able to develop normal human social skills. What would he think? How would he react?

"Touko? You OK?" the male voice brought her out of her trance. She snapped her head up to see N's face contorted in a concerned and worried way. He didn't know why a simple ride on the Ferris wheel would bring out the shy side of her. Up until this point, he didn't even know she even had a nervous side. What was wrong?

"I'm fine, N. T-There's just something I need to tell you." She said looking at him shyly. He looked at her expectantly, eager to know what was bothering her. She felt so naked and exposed under his gaze, making her more uneasy.

"What is it Touko?" He asked quicker than he usually talked.

Gathering all of her courage, she took a deep breath and said,

"I-I love you, N." the blue eyed girl stuttered out. N's grey, blue eyes widened, and cheeks were flushed red, and his pulse quickened considerably. No human had told him that they loved him, **ever**. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He knew she cared about him, but the extent was far greater than he thought. Perhaps he should have known sooner. She left everything behind to look for him, after all. He couldn't help but… smile. This was indescribable to him. A warm feeling in his chest arose and his face was hot to the touch. Is this the same feeling Touko gets around him?

"T-Touko?" he asked, feeling almost as timid as her. She looked at him shyly.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

"Do you feel… _warm_ and _ecstatic_ around me?" N asked. Touko became very confused. Not the way she thought he might have reacted.

"Yeah…?" she answered, though it sounded like a question.

N quickly put two and two together. He smiled a white smile and exclaimed,

"Well! If I have warm feeling as a variable, add the variable of feeling ecstatic around you, the answer is that I love you too!"


	3. Protagonsist Ships

**Live, Laugh, Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, if I did, I would have the games programed so you can choose a ship you want in the story. Would that NOT be AWESOME?!**

**Here is the third chapter, protagonist shippings. And ****Yori Neko****, thank you for the favorite and follow!**

**I think May could be seen as a little OOC but I tried to make her tomboyish, but don't go crazy on me.**

**I made it easier to read by bolding the ship names and separating the one shots. I hope y'all appreciate that. Now as always, please rate and review and enjoy!**

* * *

**NewBarkshipping/MangaQuestshipping**

The blue haired girl wrote down her most recent notes for Prof. Oak with haste. Kris's pig tails were loose and her blue eyes were red due to her lack of sleep. Her hand moved quickly as she scribbled words unto the notepad. Her mind was still sharp despite she hadn't stopped working for a good twelve hours.

"Uh… Kris?" A concerned Gold asked. He checked up on her a few hours earlier, and he came back to see she hadn't moved from her desk. She didn't respond, she just kept writing, not noticing the Johto trainer behind her. "Kris…?" No response. "Kris?" Still, the girl continued her work endlessly. "KRIS?!" Gold yelled angrily.

"WHAT GOLD?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WORKING?!" The girl screamed at last. Gold narrowed his eyes and yelled,

"FOR TWELVE FREAKING HOURS!? TAKE A BREAK WOMAN!"

The blue eyed girl sighed, calmed herself down before saying,

"Gold… I have a report due soon for Prof. Oak. I need to get it done before-" Gold made soft shushing noises and put a finger on her lips, silencing her. Her eyes crossed to see his finger there, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I am sure he will understand. You have been working nonstop for several hours. You need to learn how to have fun!" He finished with a light note, a grin on his face.

His friend sighed, thinking it was not that easy. "Gold, I don't have time for fun any more." Said boy sighed, knowing this would happen.

"Well… I guess persuading you won't work. Time for plan B." He grinned, obviously up to no good. The overworked girl raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's plan- HEY! GOLD!?" she began as her childhood friend picked her up and put her on his shoulder. Her face was red as a Cherri berry, both from rage and the fact Gold was carrying her. She punched his back, but it only made him laugh as he strode out of the lab with her yelling at him to put her down.

(0-0-0-0)

"GOLLLDDD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" The bluenette yelled as she held on for dear life unto said boy's waist. They were riding on his Ho-Oh and were hundreds feet above the earth, high in the clouds. She buried her face in the back of the golden eyed boy's jacket, terrified of heights.

"I know Super Serious Gal… Look! There's the Whirl Islands!" He said excitedly as he pointed to said place.

The girl hesitantly dared to take a peek and saw he was right; the islands were beautiful with the deep blue hue of the sea and the sun was rising, making the sky colored orange, red, yellow, and light pink. The foam of the whirlpools looked so elegant and strong and added a powerful, yet peaceful sound of water. There was a strong scent of sea water in the breeze. Some Pokemon like Golduck and Krabby frolicked on the shores and Seel and Dewgong could be seen diving into the blue water. "Wow…" Was all the once terrified girl could say at such a sight. Gold smiled at her reaction, glad that she was out of the lab for once and was enjoying what life was like outside.

* * *

**Hoennshipping/Franticshipping**

Brendan walked into the mall with a smirk; time to go shopping! Mrs. Birch had a similar grin on her face, glad to have some time with her son and his "friend", May. The girl behind them in contrast had a frown; time to go shopping!

"Alright May! Let's go get our outfits!" The coordinator yelled in glee as he took his friend's hand, dragging her to the first fancy looking clothing store he saw. May's frown deepened. The mother only giggled at her expression and followed the two.

Brendan's eyes lit up seeing all of the suits for him and flowing dresses to dress May up in. He clasped his hands and ran about the store, eager to see more than what the windows showed. May sighed. If anything, she was a man on the inside while Brendan was the woman on the inside. Did they switch bodies at early age or something? She looked around the store out of boredom, wandering what was so great about the clothing Brendan was ranting about earlier before he dragged her here. 'Good times.' May mentally noted. There were many kinds of dresses; some were classy and elegant, while others were short and skimpy. May's face cringed in disgust. She didn't want to advertise her body, even if she did, she'd have to manage to fit everything into something so tight and short without her butt and breasts falling out.

One dress caught her attention. It was a sapphire blue, like her eyes, was long enough to be around a woman's ankles. A black stripe went across the place where the bottom of a woman's breasts would be horizontally and a collar the held the top of the dress and was sleeveless. The mannequin had long gloves the same dark blue and fitting to its curves and some blue heels with the black straps around its ankles. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. May kind of was… interested? The Hoenn champion became very confused.

_'Since when am I interested in freakin' dresses?'_ She thought before Mrs. Birch came to her side.

"Here are some dresses I thought would look good- Hey… You wanna try on that dress?" She asked with a motherly smile.

"N-No, just looking." May stuttered out while the chaperone just ignored her and picked one off the rack that was the brunette's size and the pair of heels and gloves like the example before them. Brendan found them carrying several suits and ties and couple pairs of shoe boxes. _'How does he carry all that stuff around?_' May mentally questioned. He looked so happy one would have thought he had won the lottery.

"I am ready to try these on! You guys find anything?" He said, seemingly not able to keep still.

"Yes, we found some things May might look good in." Mrs. Birch said with a sly grin, knowing May's unadulterated hate for trying on clothes. May glared at the older woman with blue eyes, not looking forward to what was to come.

(0-0-0-0)

"Ta-DAAAH! How do I look?" Brendan said as he posed in front of May and his mother outside of the dressing room in a black suit and red bow tie.

"You look great, Brendan." May said, the same response like the last twenty other outfits. Brendan blushed, but sulked.

"You've said that about all the other things I tried on, May." May frowned, knowing he would say that. But she meant it; the dude looked good in EVERYTHING. She found it easy to battle, but she never felt right when wearing something feminine. It made her feel out of place, while Brendan had complete ease with everything she didn't. Maybe that's why she hated going shopping.

"Oh well, come on May, let's try on your dresses." Brendan's mother said before taking her by the hand into the dressing room and carried hangers with dresses in her other hand, May sulked all the way. Brendan snickered.

The first dress was normal, a light purple color with long sleeves and went to knees length. Only problem was the crisscrossing straps in the back.

"How the hell do these things work?!" May yelled behind the door, the other woman sighing and Brendan laughing slightly.

"They crisscross, May." The older woman stated.

"I know but how I am supposed to put it on when they get freaking tangled all the time?!" May yelled again, making Brendan laughing harder outside the door.

The next dress was short, so short it was above mid-thigh length and it showed too much cleavage for May, especially since her breasts were growing more than they used too.

"God… This thing's so tight! I can hardly breathe!" May whined. The Little Root native snickered again outside the door.

"It looks good on you; it's fitting to your curves, dear." The older woman said.

"God! I FEEL LIKE MY BOOBS ARE GONNA FALL OUT!" May yelled a little louder than intended. Brendan's face flushed crimson as he thought what that would look like.

Finally, the dress May looked at was tried. It was fitting to her curves, but not too tight. The top of it brought attention to her bust, but was not immodest. The heels weren't too tall so May could walk without tripping every two seconds. May looked in the mirror, looking herself up and down. The gloves felt comfortable and and made her fingers appear long and slender than they normally appeared. For the first time she could remember, she truly felt… beautiful. She had happiness and pride, like when she became champion and accomplishment when she beat Team Aqua and Team Magma. But this was different. She actually felt like a… girl. It was foreign to her, but she kinda liked it.

"How does she look?" Mrs. Birch yelled as she shoved the blue eyed girl out the dressing room without warning, almost making her fall. Brendan's mouth dropped. She actually looked like a girl! He always knew she was a girl, but now he had proof. She had a tiny waist and an impressive bust and the dress matched her sapphire eyes. He never would have thought she would not only pull off a fancy dress, but actually look like a model.

"Whoa…" he said quietly, but loud enough for May to hear. Her face turned red as a Pikachu's cheeks. The older woman watched the two, laughing to herself at the two childhood friends.

* * *

**Fortuneshipping**

Dawn sat on her couch inside of her small villa reading her book with absolute concentration. Her mind had completely blocked out anything around her. Her midnight eyes scanned over the words with record speed, taking in every drop of information as though she was dying from thirst. Her blue hair was slightly in her face, but it didn't break her concentration. She bit her lower lip during the climax of the book, feeling as though she had become the main character and her life became one with the plot on the page.

She hadn't noticed that her friend Lucas had walked into her villa with some flowers behind his back. The young man looked at the teenage girl on the sofa indorsed in her book, hurriedly turning the page as though her life depended on it. He walked over slowly and sat by her side on the sofa, not wanting the break her concentration but wanting to get her attention. She still failed to realize he was right there.

He brought flowers this day because he wanted to confess. As scared he was, he had been crushing on the young woman since the beginning of their Pokemon journeys. He hoped she would feel the same, or else their friendship could be ruined. He figured he would keep it simple, bring flowers and ask her out. Not crazy. Just simple. But it looks like her book had a date with her rather than him.

"Uh... Dawn?" The lad asked timidly. When Dawn just turned the page in what may have a response, he hesitantly waved his hand in front of her face, causing her to falter in her reading and take notice of him.

"Oh! Hi Lucas! Sorry, I got so into my book I see you there!" She said with a warm smile, tugging a navy lock of hair behind her ear and setting the book on the table in front of her.

"That's OK Dawn, I just wanted to tell you s-something." Lucas said, trying to keep the atmosphere light and happy. Dawn nodded before noticing his hands were behind his back. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to his hands asking,

"What you got there?" His face turned a slight pink, remembering the bouquet he brought. He scratched his neck, trying to figure out how to spill the beans.

"Y-Yeah. I wanted to give you these." He said, pulling out a bouquet of Gracidea flowers. Dawn's eyes lit up in shock and happiness. Lucas continued, "I wanted to thank you for everything on our journey; you inspired me to help with the Pokedex and you helped me when I lost it to those grunts and challenge the gyms, and-"

"Lucas, where did you get these?" Dawns asked, looking into his eyes.

"A nice lady in Floaroma Town a couple of days ago, and I thought you'd like 'em and they are expressions of gratitude. Plus I wanted to tell you I-" He began but Dawn interrupted him by taking his face in her hands and kissed him fully on the lips, his face turning red. His eyes widened as hers closed, her deepening the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the moment and moving his lips against hers. After a minute or two, the two broke apart, panting and cheeks ablaze.

"I like you too." Dawn said smiling before taking the bouquet of Gracidea flowers and added, "I like the flowers too." Lucas smiled in triumph as he sat back on the couch as Dawn looked for a vase.

_'What book was she reading, anyway?_' He thought as he picked up the paperback from the table. His jaw dropped as he read the journal entry:

_Dear Journal,_

_Today a weird lady gave me some flowers that were meant to show gratitude. I don't know why the heck she would give them to me, since they seemed so rare in all, but I guess that doesn't matter now. _

_As the former entries have said, I have been wanting to ask out Dawn for a while now. But how do you do that? What if she were to turn me down? Would our friendship be ruined? Or would she run into my arms? No, even if she does like me she isn't some ditsy girl who's dependent on a guy. The girl's freaking Sinnoh champion for crying out loud. Wait... If she's champion, then couldn't she be going out with other guys, you know, **hotter** dudes. I know she has caught many dudes' eyes in the past, like Barry. Wait, why I am worried 'bout Barry? He's the guy who's always on a Red Bouffalant and can't sit still. _

_Still, what would she think? If she says no, our friendship is probably done for. Not to mention the really awkward silence afterward. If she said yes, that would be a dream come true. But how do I even ask the girl out? How does ANYONE ask a girl out! I know, I give her the flowers! Chicks like flowers, right? I hope this one does, or else I'm screwed.  
_

_Sincerely,  
_

_Lucas._


	4. Protagonsist x Antagonist Ships

**Live Laugh Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon. Or the theory in one of the ships, so you may have heard of it.  
**

**Here we go! God… the protagonist chapter was kinda hard to write for me. I found it easy with NewBarkshipping and Hoennshipping, but Fortuneshipping was difficult. Here is the antagonist and protagonist ships chapter. If you don't like, chill out; I will be making more chapters to this, so no worries! I have a Pokémon fan theory that Genesect was a Kabutops before it was revived by Team Plasma in here. Now… *sigh* PLEEEEEAAASSSEE RATE AND REVIEW! Thank you ****ImaginationIsAwesome123**** and ****Rokudosatoshi**** for the favorites, I appreciate that a bunch!**

* * *

**Thwartshipping**

The former Rocket boss sighed in frustration as the screen's three slots didn't match up. The thing was eating all of his coins the more he played. This machine alone may have made more money than he did as a mafia leader. But being the stubborn man that he is, he didn't stop; at least that's what he told himself. He could stand to think of himself as stubborn, but not addicted.

"Whoo hoo!" The brown eyed girl yelled to his side yelled, throwing her hands in the air in triumph as the sevens in the slots matched, giving her several coins. "Now I have enough for a Dratini!" Leaf yelled happily in the game corner. Giovanni sighed once again. Not only could a young girl best him at battling, but playing this seemingly easy game too. Leaf smiled.

_'At least she's having a good time.'_ He thought. Leaf was only woman he ever really cared for since Ariana, but even the red head couldn't hold a candle to the Pallet Town native. Ariana was beautiful not doubt, she just followed him around like a puppy and obeyed. That was great, for a while. Later the man just got tired of it, not having any kind of challenge. Leaf on the other hand never gave a damn and stood up when she wanted to. But she had a zest for life. She made him feel young again. He smiled as the brown eyed girl readjusted her white hat before she turned to face him.

"How'd you do, Giovanni?" She asked with a curious smile.

"I did alright." Giovanni said without a thought. He wouldn't want her to know a grown man couldn't be somewhat decent at a game she excelled at. He had pride, sort of.

"Really? How many coins did you get?" Leaf asked. She knew he was lying. She had heard him sigh in frustration several times, too many times to count.

"About…uh…200." The former mafia leader lied. He had lost his touch after he started spending time with the brunette.

"That's great!" Leaf lied with a sly smile. She had gotten better at lying after spending time with Giovanni. Funny how the world works. The man smiled a proud smile at the compliment. True or not, a compliment was still a compliment. "May I see your case?" Leaf innocently asked, making the older brunette lose his smirk.

"No." He said immediately. Leaf let out a little understanding,

"Ahh…" before getting up with her own case and leaned over to his ear and whispered, "Well, I am off to get my Dratini while you spend your time earning 200 coins." She pecked his nose making the man blush a shade of pink and walked out of the game corner; leaving Giovanni for once, speechless.

* * *

**Gretelshipping **

The blue eyed girl walked into Accumla Town with her small water type starter by her side. After going to the Pokémon center, she saw a crowd gathering around a small hill. She walked over with caution towards the commotion and stood by her friend Cheren's side. She saw armor cladded men and women in a long straight line and two fancy looking flags with the letter, "P" on them.

_'I didn't know that Accumla Town had Renaissance fairs!'_ She thought. She wasn't a big nerd like Cheren, but she did like history and had been wanting to go to a Renaissance fair for some time.

One knight moved to allow a green haired man in what looked like a snuggie to approach.

"I didn't see that one on the commercial. Jeez, a lot more outside of Nuvema Town than I thought." She said quietly to herself. The man had a red eye piece over one of his eyes, making him rather creepy. His snuggie had eye patterns and had a gold collar around his neck with the "P" symbols around it, making his costume look cool.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma." The man identified as Ghetsis said.

_ 'Damn, this isn't a Renaissance fair! I was gonna ask him where he got his costume for next Halloween!'_ Touko silently pouted.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." He continued, but Touko could hardly contain her laughter.

"Pfft!" She let out, putting her hand over her mouth, trying not to attract attention.

Her wish was not granted.

"Is there something _funny_ about that, miss?" Ghetsis spat. Touko coughed before saying,

"No sir. Uhh… Please." She coughed again trying to hold in laughter at the entire scene. "Continue." She finished with a bashful smile.

Throughout the man's speech about "How Pokémon are being pushed by cruel trainers," and, "How we must liberate Pokémon," Touko could hardly contain a smile. She would have listened to the concept with true seriousness if "Team Plasma" as they called themselves, had not dressed in Medieval attire. Hell, what seemed to be their leader was wearing a freaking snuggie for crying out loud!

"We sincerely appreciate your attention." The greenette finished as his comrades took up the flags and formed around him like security guards. After they were gone, the Nuvema Town native bursted out laughing and let out all of her held in laughter.

* * *

**Moonringshipping**

Rosa walked in the Plasma Frigate with a smile on her face. She and her team were now better than ever with her sparring matches with Alder and N and she was ready to kick Colress's ass in battle. She had done it before but it was still fun and besides, he was fun to be around. She turned to the hall way leading to his office. She practically hopped onto the green teleporter with poke ball in hand.

She teleported to his office, seeing the blonde man mulling over his newest experiment notes on his tablet. He always seemed to be drawn in the thing the only he looked up from was when he was talking to her; battling; and giving an enthusiastic lecture about science and Pokémon potential. Rosa smirked her famous battle smirk she had acquired on her journey. She was itching to battle now.

"Hey Colress! You ready for a battle?" The young woman said, spinning her poke ball on her pointer finger. Said man looked up to see her and exclaimed,

"Hello Rosa! I am afraid I am not ready to battle today." Rosa visibly sulked at the last statement. Colress still smiled, believing she would enjoy what he was about to bring up. "But, I have good news! Come with me!" He said taking her by the hand, making the young woman blush like the love sick teenager she was.

_'Stupid hormones…'_ She thought, face cherry red.

He led her out of the office and into a large lab filled with many large tubes filled with mysterious liquid and desks with stacks of papers. In one large tube in a green liquid was a purple creature with a canon on its back. It looked to be in a deep slumber in the liquid. The blue eyed girl raised an eyebrow at the creature.

"What is that?" Colress gestured to the creature and began,

"This here Genesect, a bug and steel type Pokémon. It was revived from a fossil from Kabutops, a ruthless and powerful hunter in its day. Two years ago, a scientist named Dudley had revived it, but N had the project cancelled, saying that science would take away a Pokémon's beauty, but," He paused.

_'Here it comes…'_ Rosa thought before Colress yelled,

"I DISAGREE!"

He ranted on and on about Genesect and some other genetic Pokémon marvel called, "Mewtwo." He talked of a big project where they would test revived pokemon potential and see how it compared to modern pokemon. Rosa paid attention, taking in every detail, actually enjoying his lecture this time.

_'He should be a professor.'_ She thought as Colress used hand gestures and doing a pose to show his excitement.

"Just think of the possibilities! Rosa! I want you to help me to complete the project!" He said turning to said girl. Rosa gawked at the suggestion. Her? She wasn't a scientist! How could they ask a teenager to help finish a project like this?

"Me? Why me?" She asked. Colress only tilted his head like a child and said,

"Because, you're responsible. You are the manager of Join Avenue right?" She nodded. That was true. She still wasn't sure why the hell a person would appoint a teen manager out of the blue like that. "Not only that, you're really smart, Rosa." He said with a smile.

Rosa blushed red. He thought she was smart? Him of all people? A freaking scientist who invented his own machine and researched Pokemon potential? (Rosa didn't want to admit it, but she really admired his research).

"T-Thank you Colress." She said, still not sure how to approach the offer. But he knew she didn't have a degree in Biology or anything, she left for her journey when she was sixteen. Plus she had nothing to do now she had defeated Team Plasma and beat all of the Unovian gyms. So what was there to lose?

"Is that a 'yes' Rosa?" Colress asked, his hands clasped together and hardly able to contain his excitement to hear her answer. Rosa smiled before saying,

"Yes, Colress, yes it is."


	5. Yaio

**Live Laugh Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokémon. **

**Alright people… Here's what you've been waiting for. YAIO FAN GIRLS UNITE! I like these ships a lot so here it goes! *sighs in happiness* Lordy… Namelessshipping reminds me of Pewdiecry. If you like Cry or are a Bro, you know what that is! If you don't… LOOK IT UP! XD Bros, see if you can spot the Pewdiecry reference! By the way, next chapter is Yuri, so if y'all like you have something to look forward too! ****Please rate and review!**

* * *

**PreciousMetalshipping **

"Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" the gold eyed teen yelled at the fire type before it unleashed powerful, red, and yellow flames at the Feraligatr.

"Use surf to douse the flames!" the silver eyed teen yelled. His water type made a tall, blue wall of water and sent it in the fire type's direction. Gold's eyes widened before yelling,

"Dodge it and use Flame Wheel!" Typhlosion barely missed the water attack and used the rocks in the Dragon's Den to jump and power up his Flame Wheel, making him go even faster than usual. Silver's eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Use screech!" The loud sound almost made Gold's ears bleed, and made his Pokémon go off in a different direction than what was desired. The volcano Pokémon still kept its coarse for the most part and its speed increased. When it came close to the water type, Silver yelled "Slash him!" Feraligatr's attack sent its opponent flying and slammed it into a stone, making it on the verge of fainting.

Typhlosion staggered up with slight difficulty. Its flames on its back roared, growing bigger and hotter with the minute. Gold smirked at its ability, blaze. Metal colored eyes widened in fear like its owner's rival had done earlier. Oh how the tables turn. The fire type looked outright terrifying with its death glare. It looked like it was in a murderous rage. It took in deep breathes, and when it exhaled it let out small and hot flames that danced in the air before they died only to be replaced by dancing flames once again. The flames grew each time the more breathes the volcano Pokémon took. Even Feraligatr took a few steps back, not wanting the battle to end like they always did; him unconscious.

"Blast Burn." Gold said simply before the volcano Pokémon let out the attack that brought fear into many, and for a good reason.

Flames and lava went in every direction; blasting away stones and making the waters steam in the cave like a hot spring. Feraligatr tried using surf, but it only pushed him back when the hot force came into contact, making him fall in the hot waters. Steam was everywhere in the cave and the two teenagers could not even see each other. After the steam cleared, Typhlosion stood tall and proud whereas its opponent was in the now cooling waters; unconscious. Silver sighed. He had lost, _again_. He recalled his Pokémon and put its ball on his belt, shaking his head as he heard Gold cheer happily.

"HELL YEAH! WE WON!" the New Bark native yelled. Typhlosion clapped his paws in childlike happiness. Silver looked at the sight. The once murderous looking Pokémon was acting like a baby Cyndaquil. He even laughed as his rival and starter began to dance around in a circle in a slightly girly fashion. He pulled out his wallet as he walked over to the cheering duo and said,

"Alright, here ya go, weakling." Gold and his starter stopped dancing and the trainer smirked as he took the money. He had gotten used to Silver's use of the term weakling. Now it was more of a pet name.

"Good battle Silver. You've gotten even better than last time!" he said, being a good winner. Silver smiled and blushed slightly. Gold never stopped being nice to him; despite him acting like a douche bag all this time. He still sighed.

"Yeah, thanks. But I still lost." Silver said sticking his hands in his pockets. Gold still smiled at his boyfriend.

"Hey, not many people could make Typhlosion nearly faint like that. You really pulled a fast one with that screech and slash thing." Typhlosion nodded in agreement, knowing first hand. He was not bitter, but proud of his opponent. Silver let out a small smile.

"Thanks guys." Gold took one hand out of Silver's pockets and said,

"Don't mention it Silv! Come on! Let's go get some Rage Candy Bars! I'm starving!" He pecked the red head on the lips and ran out of the cave, dragging his boyfriend with him. Typhlosion cheered and clapped happily again while Silver's face went as red as his hair.

* * *

**Namlesshipping/Originalshipping**

Red looked up at the sky as he lay on the snow covered ground on Mount Silver. Pikachu ran around him, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue. He smiled as the electric mouse jumped up to catch a large snowflake and he landed in the snow with a soft thud. "Pika!" his Pokémon said happily as it played with the snow. He never had snow like this where he was born. If only his other Pikachu friends could see him now; on the most dangerous mountain on the continent and was playing and rolling in white snow. His trainer laughed as Pikachu rolled on the snow in a circle before he sat up, putting his head in his paws due to the dizziness.

"There you are." Red tilted his head back to see his childhood friend Blue standing over him with a frown set in his face while crossing his arms to keep in body heat. Even though he was wearing a large coat, scarf, hat, and ear muffs, he was still freezing his ass off. Red smirked that he was just wearing his regular attire and was fine while Blue was pouting like a child in the cold. He was kind of a sadist at heart. But he still wanted to be happy. He smiled slightly.

"Pika Pi!" his Pokémon greeted. Blue waved but kept his gaze on Red.

_'So this is what he does all day.'_ He thought before sitting a few feet away from the red eyed young man.

Red sighed as he took his gaze back to the sky and put his hands behind his head. The sky was light grey and white with clouds, snow falling gently with the breeze. He crossed his eyes as a snowflake landed on his nose and chuckled slightly, feeling like a child again. Oh how he missed those days dearly. Blue merely raised an eyebrow, wandering what amused the brunette.

"What's so funny?" he asked, slightly irritated that he dragged himself up here, having made time in his busy schedule of being a gym leader, only to see Red chuckle.

Red only sighed and moved his arms, creating a snow angel. He laughed as Pikachu tried doing the same with his tiny arms. Blue blushed as he laughed. He hadn't heard Red laugh in a long time. Blue sighed, still not sure about his feelings. He knew if he was truly gay... many of his fan girls would be disappointed back in Viridian. He blushed once again when Red laughed softly again due to Pikachu having a hard time walking in the snow with his tiny, yellow feet. The blue eyed teenager sighed, getting up to leave. Red stopped laughing, got up from his spot, and turned to Blue. Blue walked towards the cave entrance, not noticing Red's gaze at his back.

"Hey!" the Kanto Champion yelled. Blue stopped dead in his tracks. Red's voice was so… deep.

_'Looks like Red hit puberty.'_ Blue thought before blushing again. It was amazing what kind of effect Red had on his face. His voice had a huskiness to it and softness that was kind. Blue turned to have a snow ball hit him the face. Red laughed louder than before, holding his sides. Even Pikachu laughed at the gym leader's expression; shock and irritation.

"Red?!" the young man yelled incredulously.

"Blue?!" the red eyed young man yelled back mockingly.

"Wha… What the hell?!" the former champion yelled before receiving another snow ball to the face. He growled while gathering up some snow of his own. "Oh yeah? You wanna play that game?! Alright! Here ya-" He said before having another snow ball to the face, making him drop his snow bundle. While he was wiping snow out of his eyes, his face was burning due to the beautiful laughter coming from his friend.

* * *

**Isshushipping **

The Nuvema Town native skated gracefully on the ice in Iccirus City with a smile.

"WEEE!" he said with glee as he spun in a circle. His boyfriend struggled just to stand on the ice; his feet about to fall underneath him. "You OK, N?" That voice made N loose his balance, not being able to focus.

"Whoa! Oof!" the green haired man said, falling on his bum. "You alright?" Touya asked, skating effortlessly over to the man rubbing his sore bottom. N looked up to see his beloved's face contorted in concern. He smiled; glad to know that he was cared about.

"I'm alright, Touya. Thank you for the concern." N replied. Touya offered his hand with a kind smile. N gladly took it, surprised to find how Touya was and that he didn't drag him back down. He still struggled to stay up, and held on to the shorter lad's arm. Touya chuckled at his inexperience.

"Here, I'll help you. Take one step forward." Touya said as he took a step. N followed his example, nearly falling and tightening his grip around Touya's arm. "Don't worry. It's hard in the beginning. Take another step." Both boys took a step, one gracefully with the other about to fall. N sighed, glad he had made it this far, even if it was two steps. After about half an hour or so, N finally got a feel for ice skating. "You're doing good, N!" Touya complimented as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand. N's face reddened slightly.

"Thank you Touya." He said with a smile.

"I'm gonna let go N." That made N's smile disappear.

"What?" he asked, looking into the younger boy's brown eyes.

"I believe you can skate on your own now, N. You can do it!" the brunette said kissing his cheek. He slowly slipped his hand away and skated a few feet away, watching N with a small smile.

N did what they practiced before, slowly and cautiously taking one step forward. He didn't stumble much, and took another step on the ice. He smiled as he yet again took another step, feeling happiness and accomplishment in his heart. Touya's smile grew at the simple scene of N learning how to skate. N dared to go faster, and succeeded. He laughed as he went faster than before, and spun slightly.

"You're great N!" Touya yelled. N turned to smile at the lad.

N skated a little too fast in Touya's direction. Touya put his hands up, hoping to stop him.

"Touya?! How do I Stooopppp?!" N yelled as he skated at fast speeds and bumped into Touya, making them fall on the ice. Touya grunted, feeling the impact of the ice and N's weight. "S-Sorry! Are you alright?!" N asked worriedly. Touya chuckled, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder. The duo's faces turned bright red realizing their position.

"I-I'm alright N. Come on. We can still keep practicing." Touya said before taking N's cherry face in his hands and kissing him on the lips; making the greenette's face redden more. After the two broke away, N got up and helped up Touya like his boyfriend had helped him earlier. The two skated on the ice, both hand in hand.

* * *

**END**


	6. Yuri shippings

**Live Laugh Love**

**Shadow Flame 777**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon. Plus I got the lyrics at the bottom from (Yes I forgot the lyrics. Pokémon was my childhood, along with Avatar: the Last Airbender. Deal with it). **

**Alright! Here's the Yuri chapter! I never really got into Yuri a whole lot, but I like some of the ships quite a bit. I was sad to find out that NewReplacementshipping hardly has any fan fiction when I looked in up in the search engine here, so I want to publish something with this ship. I think next chapter will be Protagonist x Gym Leader ships. And ****krikanalo****, thank you for the advice!**

* * *

**AirPlaneshipping**

The two gym leaders rode on the roller coaster, one with her hands in the air; the other just had her arms crossed over her chest, not caring for the ride.

"WHOO HOO!" Elesa yelled as they went upside down in the loop.

"Wee." Skyla said dryly. She didn't have anything against roller coasters; she just didn't find them as exciting as the blonde beside her did. The car came to a stop, Elesa running out with glee while her girlfriend walked out, not in a rush.

"That was great!" the electric type trainer yelled enthusiastically.

"Mhm." Skyla hummed. The blonde looked to the ginger, a frown on her pretty face.

"What's with you? You didn't seem to enjoy the roller coaster." Skyla took her arms from her chest and gestured her hands as she said,

"I don't like roller coasters as much as you do. I'm a pilot; this is like a stroll through the sky to me. I have been on crazy ass rides before this gym was even built. You should see what_ I_ call exciting." Elesa raised a blonde eyebrow at the last sentence.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked with a 'come get me' smirk. Skyla pondered for a moment before replying,

"You know what blondy? Yeah, it is!"

(0-0-0-0)

The small airplane surged through the blue skies with record speed, dodging the cliffs on Twist Mountain. Skyla grinned in the front as Elesa in the seat behind her screamed when they almost crashed into the mountain side before Skyla made the plane go upwards, them heading straight up into the air. Skyla laughed at her girlfriend in the back.

"SKYLA! WE ALMOST CRASHED!" the electric type specialist screamed at her angrily.

"KEY WORD 'ALMOST!'" the flying type specialist yelled at her again. She turned the plane to do a loop similar to the roller coaster, only on a much larger scale.

"WEEEEE!" Skyla yelled happily while Elesa screamed again. After they finished the loop, Skyla made the plane go at a slower, more leisurely pace. Elesa let out a sigh of relief and after a moment, laughed.

"I almost died today." She said simply.

"Don't be so dramatic." Her girlfriend replied teasingly. The two girls laughed as they headed back to Mistralton City.

* * *

**Leaf x Kris**

The blue haired girl smiled, handing the brunette a drink as she took the seat beside her on the couch. Leaf took the drink and gulped down half of it before saying,

"God, girls are so much better than boys." Kris laughed and nodded in agreement. When the two figured out they were bisexuals, they thought their lives would be more complicated, but dating girls had many benefits.

"That's true. If I were still with Gold, he'd try to put his hand on my thigh half of the night." Leaf laughed.

"Plus Blue would make a stupid remark about how great he and his gym is and blah blah blah, and when he would leave, he'd yell, 'Smell ya later!'" Kris rolled her blue eyes but smiled.

"Yeah. I guess Arceus wasn't thinking straight with the whole X and Y chromosome thing."

"That sounds about right. Plus the male body isn't exactly…" Leaf trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

"Isn't exactly what?" Kris asked.

"It isn't exactly, in a sexual sense… lovable." Kris stared at her before laughing.

"LOVABLE?!" She asked incredulously. Leaf blushed before trying to defend her statement.

"I-I mean, think about it. Unless the guy is a body builder or something, they really aren't all that. They're just… nyaaaah." Leaf finished moving her hand in a so so motion. Kris kept laughing.

"Well…" She began, before pausing and realized Leaf's point. "Yeah… The only thing to love on is…" She began before the two blushed profusely.

"Right. The female body is so beautiful. It's curvy and has so much to offer. Even if the girl is average, you can appreciate the beauty. While when you look at guys, they're just so… awkward looking."

The two girls kept on laughing and raised their glasses together and cheered for girls.

* * *

**NewReplacementshipping**

Lyra snuggled closer to Kris as the bluenette took the remote and flipped through the channels to see if anything was on. Lyra laid her head on her girlfriend's chest, hearing her heart beat steadily. She could smell her perfume and her cheek felt her soft skin. She took in a deep breath and sighed, her breath tickling Kris's skin and making her shudder slightly. Lyra tightened her grip around Kris's waist and pulled her closer. The blue haired girl smiled and used her free hand to stroke the brunette's chocolate brown locks. With the sounds from the T.V. and Kris's fingers stroking her hair, Lyra's eyes began to flutter. Her girlfriend chuckled, making a vibration in her chest.

"I guess you don't wanna watch T.V. then, huh?" She asked the petite girl teasingly.

"Nope." Lyra said childishly. The other New Bark native chuckled again.

"Alrighty then. I'll be quiet so you can sleep." she said turning the television set off.

"Kris?" the younger girl asked while stifling a yawn.

"Yeah?"

"Can you… sing me to sleep, please?" Lyra asked hesitantly. The older girl smiled and nodded.

"Sure." She took in a breath and began to sing softly,

"_The itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the water spout  
Down came the rain  
And washed the spider out  
Out came the sun  
And dried up all the rain  
And the itsy-bitsy spider  
Climbed up the spout again."_

Due to Kris's soft singing, stroking, and steady heartbeat, Lyra finally gave in to drowsiness and her eyes drifted closed. Kris smiled as she heard soft snores emit from her beloved. The girl laid her head on the other's and continued to hum the lullaby until she also fell into the arms of slumber.


End file.
